


geocities

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me, Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: extremely short, i like that gif of a dove on the official website, kamal avoids confrontation, something something angelfire something something geocities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kamal is bad at his job.





	geocities

“Come look at this.”

Kamal turns away from the window and looks. Boris has his back to him, facing the home computer, and he’s lit by the glow of the monitor. The heavy whirr of the modem is pleasant enough background noise, especially considering what’s been going on these past few days, but he’s is a little bit uncomfortable with how much time Habit’s been spending on it. After the whole thing last week, he had assumed that he wouldn’t be able to continue working on his little website pet project, seeing as Wallas was the only one who knew anything about HTML, but apparently his boss was a man of many talents and had figured out enough about it to keep going. Determined as ever.

Boris jabs his finger at the screen, evidently proud of his work. The page is still loading, and the modem whines under the strain of having to process multiple images. “Do you like it?”

Kamal leans in even further, squinting a little bit. I can’t even see it is what he wants to say, but he just nods. The first few rows of pixels are visible. “The world wide web, Kamal.. This is how people in the future will communicate.”

It’s a stupid line, like something out of an informative video plugging Microsoft or 34-bit computers, but he’s suddenly struck by how little Boris has seemed like himself for the past few weeks. Sure, he’s smiling and happy and enthusiastic about everything, but he’s been crying more. Not like normal, when he usually just starts crying if Kamal asks him if he can have a day off, or when he comes up behind him too suddenly, or when he asks him about the promised replacement toothbrushes, but randomly and for long periods of time. After Wallus left he spent two hours on the floor of the waiting room.

If Kamal were a better man, better at his job, he would ask him what’s wrong. But Kamal is, unfortunately, not very good at his job. He knows this. He should be more assertive with Boris, he should tell him to stop drawing on the walls and to stop spending hours alone in his office. But he isn’t. He isn’t afraid of getting fired, since that’s happened before with other jobs (like the one at the pet shop, and the babysitting job, and the secretary job.) He’s not really sure what he’s afraid of. Not his boss, for sure. He’s had scary bosses before (like the one at the pet shop, and the babysitting job, and.. You get the idea,) and Boris doesn’t even begin to qualify. Sure, some of what he does is scary, but Kamal knows he wouldn’t ever actually do anything to hurt him.

“Do you like this one? It took me so long to find a good “jif.””

Boris turns his head towards him, anticipating his response, and the light from the computer makes his eyes shine. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days. The little picture of the dove hovers in the middle of the screen, zoomed in almost to unrecognizability. It isn’t moving. Kamal sucks his teeth, unpleasantly fuzzy after so many days without a toothbrush. He’s suddenly struck by the urge to lean in and wrap his arms around Habit, tell him he’s worried about him or something like that, but even if Kamal is bad at his job, he’s not that bad. He just smiles.

“Yeah, I like that one too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in half an hour and it's un-beta'd i hope you leik it : - 3


End file.
